


Oh, How Life Moves

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Throuple, Vomiting, sic fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: What's up! I wrote a chapter two! I really want to explore this dynamic more and wanna know what you guys think! It's gonna be mostly really cute and fluffy and sweet, but I have some angst up my sleeve too ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Both Ryan and Shane were woken abruptly by the feeling of Sara jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom. The sound of her emptying her stomach into the toilet sending them flying into action. Shane got to her first, on account of his long ass legs, and pulled Sara’s hair back. Rubbing soothing circles on her back. Ryan getting her a glass of water for when she was done. 

She fell back against Shane’s chest when she was done retching, accepting the glass from Ryan with a weak smile. 

“You okay, Sweetheart?” Shane pet her hair.

“I’ll be fine.” She emptied the glass and handed it back to Ryan. “What time is it?” 

“A little after 5.” Ryan said. 

“Sorry for waking you guys up.” 

“Don’t apologize for being sick.” Ryan joined them on the floor and kissed Sara’s forehead. “It’s not like you can help it.” 

“Let’s get you back to bed.” The two helped Sara off the floor and led her back into the bedroom. “You just try to get more sleep.” 

“You should probably stay home today.” Ryan added. “A day off will do you some good.” 

“Nope. I’ve got too much to do today.” 

“You’re letting Ryan rub off on you.” Shane tucked himself in next to Sara. “No work when you’re sick.” 

“Fine.” Sara relented. “But just today.” 

“Well seeing as it’s Friday, that hopefully won’t be a problem.” Ryan pulled her against his chest. Sara, less than happy about being told what to do, drifted off along with her boyfriends. 

When their alarms when off later that morning, Sara still felt gross, just a weight at the pit of her stomach. 

“Maybe it is a good idea for me to stay home.” She grumbled into her pillow. “I think I’m gonna throw up again.”

“Want me to bring a trash can over here so you don’t have to keep running to the bathroom?” 

“Please.”

“I’ll make you some tea and toast.” Shane kissed her forehead and went off to the kitchen. 

“You think it might be something you ate?” Ryan asked from the bathroom as he got himself ready for the day. 

“We all ate the same things last night.” She reminded. “It’s probably just a bug. I’ll be better by tomorrow.” 

“Hope so. I hate seeing you guys sick.” 

“Is Ryan getting all sentimental again?” Shane came back with a tray with Sara’s breakfast on it. 

“I’m sorry I care about my partners.” Ryan teased. Shane placed the tray on the bed next to Sara and kissed Ryan’s head as he went to get ready. 

“We love you too.” He assured. 

“You sure you’ll be alright alone today?” 

“I’ll live.” Sara forced herself into a sitting position and nibbled on her toast. 

“Call if you need anything. Okay?” 

“Will do.” The two men finished getting ready and kissed Sara goodbye. Heading out to work. 

By late afternoon, Sara was feeling a little more like herself again, and told Shane and Ryan just that when they called to check in. 

“You think you know what it was?” Shane asked. 

“Beats me. But I haven’t thrown up again so it should all be cool beans.” She made herself another cup of tea and settled on the couch to watch a movie. Obi curling up at her side

“Okay, well if anything changes just let us know.” Ryan said. 

“I will. Love you both.” She earned a simultaneous response from both her boys before the line went dead. She settled further into the couch, her tea clutched to her chest as she half watched the movie. Part of her brain occupied trying to figure out what could have made her so sick as she scratched Obi’s head. 

“Oh shit.” 

…

When Shane and Ryan got home, Sara was puttering around in the kitchen. It seemed like she was making dinner. Obi weaving through her legs waiting for scraps.

“You feeling better?” Shane kissed her cheek, Ryan coming in on the other side. 

“Yeah. A day at home did me good.” She looked extremely focused on the vegetables she was dicing up. 

“Whatcha making?”

“Chicken soup. Thought we could all use some.” She nodded to the big pot on the stove. “Still needs an hour or two.” 

“You seem distracted.” Ryan noted. “Whats up?”

“Nothing.” She finished cutting up the veggies and dumped them into the pot.

“Sara, Sweetheart, what’s up?” Shane pulled her away from the counter. “You’re not acting like yourself. Are you still feeling sick?” Sara looked between her two boys, taking in their worried expressions, and gave in.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything until I was sure.” She sat down at the table, Shane and Ryan joining her at either side. “I think I know what was making me so sick.” 

“Well what is it?” Ryan took her hand. 

“I think I might....” She trailed off, not sure how to tell them. It wasn’t as if they’d be angry. In fact, she knew how both of them would feel about it. Supportive no matter what. “I might be…” Dammit why was this so hard? She wasn’t even sure she was right. She wasn’t about to deliver any bad news to them. This was a good thing. Right? Something they all wanted.

“Might be what?” Shane asked. “Sara you’re freaking me out.” 

“I think I’m pregnant.” There was silence, Ryan and Shane looking at her stunned. The moment was so deafening that Sara wanted to curl up in on herself and disappear. Was she wrong? Did they not all want this? “Please say something. Anything.”

“Have you…” Shane paused, “have you taken a test yet?”

“I went out earlier and got one, but I was too nervous to take it. I guess I was nervous I’d be wrong, and get my hopes up for nothing.” She squeezed both of their hands. “I wanted to keep it to myself until I was sure, but I think I need you both there with me.” 

“Of course.” Ryan kissed her hand. “Whatever you need.” 

“Okay.” Sara took a deep breath and steadied herself. “I should take it now then. Before I lose my nerve.” 

With all three of them huddled in the bathroom, Sara took the test. They sat on the floor of their bedroom together, Sara pressed between Ryan and Shane as they waited for the 10 minutes to pass. Sara seemed equal parts excited and nervous. Not surprising, seeing as they were about to find out life changing news.

The three of them had talked about it a few times. Never in depth really. Just passing comments here and there with a promise to talk about it more later on. Well, it seemed like it was later on. Ryan had always wanted kids. That was no secret, so he hoped more than anything the test came back positive. Shane, though he didn’t talk about it as much, did want to have kids of his own one day. And Sara, she had only mentioned kids once, all three of them drunk on cheap wine. Sara describing what she thought their baby would look like, if it were possible for all three of them to biologically be its parents. The final description was a brown eyed, curly haired baby with Ryan’s complexion. In Sara’s ‘professional, intoxicated opinion’ as she put it. 

After what seemed like ages, the alarm on Sara’s phone went off. She reached for the test on the nightstand. On the little screen, clear as day, read the word ‘pregnant’. Sara laughed. A bright, beautiful laugh. Not like it was funny. But it was a sound filled with joy.

“I take it you’re happy.” Ryan kissed her head. 

“Is there a reason not to be?” 

“Not that I can find.” Shane stood up, helping the two of them up as well. “We’re having a baby.” 

“And just to be clear,” Sara cupped Ryan’s face, “because I know how you get sometimes, this does not change anything.” 

“You know, for once I didn’t think it would.” Ryan wrapped her in his arms, and she stood on her toes to kiss him. 

“And do I get some sugar?” Shane asked, sandwiching Sara between him and Ryan. 

“Sugar?” Ryan sputtered out a laugh. “I love you, and I mean that, but I’m begging you to never say that again.” 

“I make no promises.” Shane leaned down and kissed Ryan. “And from you?” Sara giggled, but kissed him. 

“We’re really gonna have a baby. Huh.” One of Ryan’s hands found its way to Sara’s stomach. 

“Yeah. We are.” Shane’s hand joined Ryan’s on her stomach, the both of them looking at her like she hung the moon. 

“Stop looking at me like that. I’m gonna cry!” 

“Get used to it, Sweetheart.” Shane kissed her head. 

“You’re both insufferable.” 

“And you’re stuck with us.” Ryan teased. 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up! I wrote a chapter two! I really want to explore this dynamic more and wanna know what you guys think! It's gonna be mostly really cute and fluffy and sweet, but I have some angst up my sleeve too ;)

Going into work the next Monday was almost unbearable, as Ryan and Shane wanted nothing more than to tell everyone around them the news. They knew it wasn’t a good idea to start telling people just yet. But they couldn’t wipe the giddy smiles off their faces all day. Raising questions from everyone around them. Sara’s first appointment was right after work, and they were bursting at the seams to get to it. 

Sara was fairing about just as well downstairs. She didn’t know if it was better or worse that she didn’t have either of her boyfriends sitting next to her. At least she wasn’t throwing up that morning.

They gathered for lunch, and Sara quickly decided that being by herself was better than sitting next to either of them. As they kept riling each other up with their excitement. Sara didn’t think she would have been able to handle their energies next to her all day. She already came close to spilling the beans at least once. With them around she would have definitely said something. 

The end of the day finally came around, and Sara suddenly felt nervous. As if the doctor would suddenly tell her this was all fake, and that the test was wrong. Which was a real possibility. One she really didn’t want to think about. A hand on her leg alerted her that they were at the doctor’s office. It was Ryan’s hand, her two boyfriends smiling at her from the front of the car. 

“You alright, Sweetheart?” Shane asked. 

“Yeah. Just thinking.” 

“Any thoughts you wanna share?” Ryan asked.

“Nope.” She unbuckled her seatbelt. “Let’s go.” 

It felt like forever before they were finally called back. Sara didn’t even realize she was shaking until she stood up. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Ryan asked. “You feeling okay?”

“I’m fine.” She straightened her back and took a deep breath. “Let’s go.” 

They were led to an office down the hall by a kindly looking nurse who introduced herself as Joy. She handed Sara a small plastic cup and pointed her towards the bathroom. Telling her where to leave it when she was done and that the doctor would be in soon. She gave a bit of a curious glance to Shane and Ryan before telling them to wait in the office. 

After a while the doctor came in. A younger woman who smiled at the trio before checking over the clipboard in her hand.

“How are we doing today?” She greeted, shaking each of their hands. “I’m Doctor Elliot. Let’s get started, shall we?” She flipped through the pages quickly. “Well, Miss Rubin, your test confirms that you are, in fact, pregnant.” Sara felt herself relax, Shane and Ryan squeezing her hands. “Now, I’m going to run a few basic tests. Blood pressure, things like that. Then we’ll do an ultrasound.” 

The tests were run and Doctor Elliot assured them that all of Sara’s vitals were normal. She then instructed Sara to lay back and pull up her shirt. 

“The gels gonna be cold.” The doctor warned before squirting a glob onto Sara’s stomach. She spread the gel over her stomach and grabbed the ultrasound wand. “You ready to see your baby?” 

Sara felt tears burn at the back of her eyes when the doctor pointed out the little speck that was their baby. It was so small she would have missed it. But it was there, and it was real. 

“From the looks of it, you’re about five weeks along.” She told them. “Everything seems normal right now. Things are looking good.” She felt Shane grip her hand tighter and looked over to see tears in his eyes. She felt Ryan press his lips to the knuckles on her other hand. “Now, it is too early to hear a heartbeat just yet. But let’s make you an appointment for two weeks from now and we should be able to hear it then.” 

The doctor printed off sonogram pictures and wrote a prescription for vitamins for Sara. Sending the trio on their way. Sara sat in the back seat on the way home, unable to tear her eyes away from the sonogram picture. It didn’t look like much, but it meant everything to her. 

“Feels a little more real now, huh?” Ryan asked, reaching his hand back to rest on her knee. 

“We’re really having a baby.” 

“It’s for real alright.” Shane confirmed, smiling at her in the rear view mirror. “So, mommy, what do you want for dinner?” 

“Don’t do that Shane.” She felt a tug on her heart. “Unless you want me to cry right here.” 

“Don’t make her cry.” Ryan said. “Because then I’ll cry. And then you’ll have two blubbering idiots to handle.” 

“There’s gonna be a lot of crying through this, isn’t there?” 

“Oh definitely.” Shane confirmed. “I’ll be honest, I’ll probably be the biggest culprit.” 

“You big softie.” Ryan leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“Yeah I am.” He started the car, smiling back at Sara as he pulled out of the parking spot. “So, dinner?” 

“Thai?” 

“Thai it is.” 

…

That night, Sara woke up to find Ryan’s spot in the bed empty. A light shining dimly through the cracked door. 

She found him sitting in the living room, looking at the sonogram picture. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” She asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Yeah. Did I wake you?” He pat the spot next to him, and Sara joined him on the couch. 

“Everything alright?”

“Just taking it in.” He smiled down at the picture. 

“You and Shane are gonna be great dads.” 

“I hope so.” Sara took his hand. 

“I know so.” She kissed his cheek. “We should get back to bed. We’ve got work in the morning.” She stood, pulling him up with her. 

“We should put this somewhere special.” Ryan said of the sonogram. 

“We’ll find a place.” Sara squeezed his hand and led him back to the bedroom.

Shane was awake when they entered. 

“And what happened to you two?” He asked as they settled back into bed. 

“Ryan was getting sentimental.” Sara teased. 

“Yeah. Well aren’t we all.” Shane somehow managed to pull both of them to him. “Go back to sleep you two.” 

“Yes sir.” Ryan deadpanned. Shane pinched his side, Sara chuckling. 

Sara settled down between her boys, falling asleep in the comfortable warmth of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I know I've been gone a while, and I'm sorry. But school got the best of me. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want me to turn it into a multi-chapter fic let me know! I have so many ideas for this and I'd love for you all to see them!


End file.
